


blue

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: akaashi keiji's favourite colour is blue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 14





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> from my chocolate shop event!

blue is the ink colour of akaashi’s favourite pen. it’s a parker fountain tip with his name engraved on it, a gift from you to him on his twenty fifth birthday. he never lets anyone else write with it, nor leaves the house without the pen in his work bag.

blue is the colour of akaashi’s favourite sweater. made of merino wool, you often tease him about how he looks like a grandpa in it — especially when he’s wearing a white button up underneath, and with his glasses perched on his nose bridge. 

blue is the colour of akaashi’s favourite bedspread. he says it matches the decor of your shared room the best, and there’s not a day when he doesn’t want to fall asleep on it with your head resting against his chest. 

valentine’s day is one of these days. full from your dinner, you’re already dozing off with akaashi’s arm wrapped around you. the room is dark and quiet. the duvet is tucked up to your chin, and he thinks that you look like a cute little burrito all wrapped up.

akaashi kisses your forehead gently. 

blue is the colour of akaashi’s favourite gem — a sapphire, which rests on the ring hidden away in the back of his drawer. he wonders if you’ll say yes to him and for the rest of your life tomorrow morning, when he finally proposes to you.


End file.
